


Vita Nova (New Life)

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jonathan, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, De-Aged Jonathan, Fluff, Gen, If you like Izzy you may want to avoid, M/M, ish, s02e15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Magnus knew that Alexander was adorable, and intelligent, but it seemed with a little toddler, he was even more so.Formally called Baby Whisperer (Sort Of)





	1. Chapter 1

Once again Alec had caused a riot amongst the downworld. The Clave was both furious and elated that the gay shadowhunter dating a warlock had managed to all but single handedly bring down the circle.

The Soulsword and Mortal Cup had been returned, so had a large number of missing Downworlders and more importantly Valentine Morgenstern’s body had also been delivered to their door and no-one knew how he’d done it.

Magnus however was distracted from thinking about it when he got a furious call from Clary all but demanding he come to the Institute and deal with something Alec had done, Izzy in the background demanding the same.

While he was rather angry at their attitude he was curious to see what his amazing boyfriend had done now.

He portaled straight into the building, a few weapons aimed at him but they dropped instantly, a few of the shadowhunters waving in greeting and one shouting ‘Alec’s in his office’. It made him chuckle seeing how different this Institute was to others as he nodded to them before walking off in search of his Angel.

He opened the door to the office and refrained from cooing, instead pulling his phone out to film.

Alec was sat behind his desk as normal but their was quite a big difference. Stood in Alec’s lap was a snowy blond toddler with brilliant green eyes, Alec holding him up, the little one’s hands on his lover’s chest. Alexander leaned forward and placed a kiss on the toddlers cheek making them giggle. Said toddler placed a slightly open mouth kiss on the exact same spot on the shadowhunter cheek. A kiss to the forehead was returned just the same, a kiss to the nose followed the pattern, all with giggles in-between.

Suddenly the warlock was noticed, Alexander giving him a beaming smile, standing and moving the toddler to his side, holding them with one arm, the little one snuggling into him like it was second nature as he finished filming.

“Hey Mags.” Yes he melted, completely melted, as his lover called him that.

“Alexander.” His voice was warm with affection and Alec seemed to glow with just that word. “And who is this little one?”

“Jonathan Morgenstern, de-aged with a purification ritual. He had been masquerading as Sebastian Verlac, Izzy’s kicked off because of it.” Alec shook his head sadly and the little one made a few babbling noises, an adorably concerned look on his round face as he pressed a hand to the shadowhunter’s cheek. Alec smiled and turned his head to kiss Jonathan’s palm, making the blond smile brightly before he settled again, head resting on the archer’s broad shoulder.

“So that’s how you got the information, the ritual reverted him back to a toddler because that’s when the damage from Valentine began but it left his mind vulnerable.” Magnus looked at his boyfriend with something akin to awe, making the man blush adorably.

“Yeah, I kept him at the Silent City while it took place, and the Silent brothers did the rest, they were more than happy to help. After that it was easy. There are still circle members but without a leader they’ll be easy to round up and this one will get a fair chance at life.” Alec looked to the baby again and Magnus realised that his lover had already fallen in love with the little one and wouldn’t be able to let him go. Well, everyone moved at their own pace he supposed even though he was terrified by the thought.

“So Clary called me because..?” He still couldn’t quite figure that out.

“Because her and Izzy are both locked into one of the spare rooms after they threw a fit when I told the Institute. Clary demanded I hand Jon over and when I said no she got angry and when I didn’t give in Izzy decided I was a perfect target because she doesn’t want to admit she was wrong.” Alec gave a one shouldered shrug and Magnus looked confused. “Haven’t you noticed? Izzy is a hypocrite, always wanting her independence while interfering in everything and refusing to accept she’s wrong while pointing out others faults. She’s not happy I was right when she’s always saying I don’t trust enough.”

Magnus was surprised again, he’d never heard a bad word about Isabelle from her brother but he should have realised. Alec was one of the most attentive people he knew and when it came to Isabelle, well, he tried to make up for their parents, mainly Maryse in this case, constantly belittling them.

“I see, and you wouldn’t give Jonathan to Clary because...”

“She has no experience with children. She’s rash, and can’t hold her temper and is only patient when it come to her art.”

“Not good qualities in general never mind near a child.” The voice came from behind them and they turned to see Imogen Herondale and Jace walking towards the office, Magnus was still stood in the door way. “Though whether you have the right qualities in another matter.”

“Alec is the one that brought me to a semblance of normal and raised Max single handedly when he was eleven.” Jace defended and Imogen looked shocked at the revelation, well, as much as she ever did. “Think how much Maryse and Robert worked, how much time did that leave for us?”

Realization dawned in the Inquisitor’s eyes as she turned back to the eldest Lightwood.

“I see, in that case it is decide. Jonathan Morgenstern will remain with you if that is acceptable.” It wasn’t spoken as a question but everyone knew just by looking that Alec wouldn’t have any objections.

“Of course but he won’t be a Morgenstern. He’s a Lightwood now.”

Imogen nodded and without a word turned to leave, no doubt to inspect the rest of the institute.

“Hey Mags.” Jace leaned over and placed a kiss on the warlock’s cheek, gently squeezing his arm, the two had become close friends in the last few months with living together.

“Jace, do you agree with Clary and Izzy?”

The blond snorted and shook his head.

“The only person in this family that should be trust with a baby longer than a few hours is Alec. I can watch one for a little while and so can Max and Izzy should never be left alone with one, Clary is probably exactly the same.”

“We need to let them out.” Magnus sighed.

“No _we_ don’t, we can go to the Lair and have a quiet night behind the wards and someone else can let them out.” Alec interrupted. “I wasn’t the one who locked them up, it was the teens.”

The Warlock burst out laughing at the thought of the two girls, one of whom claimed to be the best, being taken down by a group of barely qualified Shadowhunter. Jace quickly clamped a hand over his mouth  as the toddler stirred slightly before snuggling into Alexander and the laugh turned into a coo, then it was Jace’s turn to keep his laughter under control. 

The elder shadowhunter looked at them with affection. “Come on you two, lets go home.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus had, had a lot of strange thinks happen to him and little took him by surprise, that was, until Alexander came into his life. With his shadowhunter around he was always being surprised and the events of the day past day were definitely one of the bigger surprises. 

Jonathan was crying softly  against Alec’s chest ,  awakening from a nightmare  that was probably a memory, it broke his heart because in truth the boy had always been a victim. Then  there was Alec in nothing but his underwear, gently singing to the little one as they walked around the living room. 

H is voice was soft and soothing,  not superstar quality but it was just like him, natura l l y warm and safe. It wrapped around you and made it feel as if the world couldn’t touch you. 

Magnus stayed ther e , silently watching his lover as he bounced slightly, soothing the child  until he settled, small round face buried against Alec’s neck, little hands curling into tiny fists and he found himself wondering how you ng the child really was,  he’d assumed about seven or eight months given how mobile he was, but he thought that may be wrong.

“Mags.” He met hazel eyes. “What are you doing up?” 

“You weren’t there.” He watched Alexander blush and chuckled to himself, finding it adorable as always. “You’re a natural.”

“Practice. I really did raise Max, half raised Izzy as well.” The last part came out as a sigh and Magnus had to wonder what happened earlier today, he only had the bare bones story after all. It must have shown on his face however because the other began to speak.

“When I told the Institute Clary came up to me. She was furious that I hadn’t told her everything immediately and demanded I hand Jonathan over. I said no. How could I do anything else? She’s eighteen, rash and easily angered all the while having her world flipped on it’s head. She may be strong but she’s still unstable and raising a baby is not fair to either of them.” 

Alec sat on the sofa, cradling the toddler close and Magnus sat on the opposite end, both of them turned sideways.

“I’m not saying that I’m going to cut them off but can you honestly see her taking care of a four month old baby? One with this kind of trauma?” 

The warlock nodded his head, he agreed. One day Clary would make a wonderful mother, but with all that had happened and how young and fiery she was, a child in the mix was a recipe for disaster.

“After I told her no she turned bright red, ready to start screaming but Izzy cut in. She said I was selfish. That just because I couldn’t have kids I was stealing from Clary out of spite.”

There was a deep hurt in his lover at that, and a rare fury welled up in him, one he never thought would be directed at Isabelle but it was almost all consuming.

“Don’t bother, it won’t help. She’s mad she’s wrong and went for the weak point. She’s more like our mother than either of them will ever admit. She used Rosa against Raphael. Used Meliorn’s own nature against him and she’s controlling in a way that can border on abusive. She rebelled against our mother and turned into a different version of her.” Alec smiled sadly, giving a slight shrug of his shoulder. “Don’t ever think I don’t love her. She is brilliantly smart and so beautiful with a big heart but thanks to Robert she never learnt that no means no and actions have consequences, what she did learn was to exploit weakness and get her own way whether or not she realises it.” 

And the warlock could see his point, he wasn’t entirely sure he agreed but then again, he wasn’t with her through every step of her life, and learning that she’d used Rosa against Raphael was like a kick to the gut.

“The teens, they got a little pissed off. They’ve been trained by both of us and I guess I’m the favourite.” And he sounded so unsure there. “So before either of them could blink they were picked and carried off into one of the study rooms with a promise they’d be let out before midnight.”

They both chuckled at that, those kids were fire crackers but they probably had the ir heads on better than anyone else in the Institute. 

“I want Jonathan to know Clary and the last thing I want to do is take him away from her, but he is my priority. Purification ritual or not he’s going to have to deal with a lot, memorise that became nightmares. People judging him for his father, and to a degree his mother and sister. I need to make sure he’s in as stable place as possible and as far away as Valentine’s memory as possible.”

And with Clary he wouldn’t get that, they both knew. To everyone she was still Valentine’s daughter and she would be to focused on the idea of Jonathan being her brother. Alec knew personally how that messed things up, that was the difference between Izzy and Max, Max called him Dad when others weren’t listening. 

“He’s going to need Clary, but as his sister, not as something else. And thankfully Imogen wants to stay in Jace’s good books and I can be ‘trusted’ or they’d probably have locked him up.” Alec sighed, tilting his head back and settling into the sofa. 

H e looked so tired. Tired of the responsibility, of having to make the hard choices and even of his own people, both the Shadowhunters and his family. 

“Magnus.” 

“Yes Alexander?” 

“I love you.” 

The warlock smiled, soft and full of warmth and in return, he saw just the same. 

“I love you too.” Leaning over he placed a gentle to kiss to soft, intoxicating lips. “Now my darling, perhaps we should go back to out room. Even as comfy as this sofa is, it can not be good for your back.”

Alexander chuckled and took the hand offered to him, using an impressive amount of strength and control to pull himself up smoothly, gently cradling the young child to him. 

It was not going to be easy for the next few days if not weeks but Magnus had faith in his lover, even when Alexander didn’t. 

XXXXShadowhuntersXXXX

The next few days were oddly peaceful but Alec had no doubt as to why. Whenever Izzy or Clary tried to talk with him the teens re-directed them, Jace had been helping with that as well and he’d caught his parabatai in several deep conversations with the red-head.

It was over a week after Jon had come into his care and there was a gentle knock on the door and Jon crawled to the edge of his play pen, trying to climb it, it wouldn’t be long before he could. Shadowhunters always developed quicker, physically, than Mundanes in the first six months.

Clary poked her head around the door, looking uncomfortable.

“Can we talk, please?”

Alec merely nodded, gesturing to the chair opposite his desk. She shifted in place, avoiding his eye and glancing over her shoulder at her brother.

“Jace has been talking to me and, and, you’re right, I’m not the best person to raise him.” Clary sighed and bowed her head, looking upset at herself.

“We all have our flaws. Looks at Jace, he’s cocky, vain and reckless while I’m self-deprecating, anti-social and I can’t deal with my own emotions.” Alec replied making Clary snort.

“Isn’t their irony in calling yourself Self-deprecating as a flaw when your technically doing just that?”

Alec chuckled in agreement.

“But we both know it’s true, but I’ve gotten better since I met Magnus, and you’ll change as you get older, that’s how things work.” Alec smiled, waiting for her to look at him again. “I want what is best for him. You Jon should know you, but as the sister he should have had growing up.” 

Clary nodded her head, smiling slightly. 

“Can I play with him?” She asked softly. 

“Of course, just remember Shadowhunter kids are incredibly active.” And watching Clary grimace he laughed make her beam, but he was happy to see they’d come to an agreement, at least for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was happily sat in his office, or as happily as he could be when doing paperwork for the clave, Clary sat on the floor with her brother. The girl even more supportive of Alec being the one to take care of him after realising she couldn't calm his down. She panicked to much or got so frustrated and while she kept relatively calm, Jon could easily sense it.

The door suddenly shot open, slamming loudly to reveal a storming Maryse who powered her way in, opening her mouth to ‘speak’ but stopped short when she was completely ignored in favour of the crying baby that was in Clary’s arms. Jon was sobbing, reaching out with clenching hands for his Daddy.

Alec scooped him up, soothing him with ease, swaying gently as the little one made noises of distress into his neck, trying to snuggle so close Alec was a little worried he may suffocate.

“Maryse you may have forgotten what having a child means but they aren’t appreciative of loud noises, I expect you to remember it in future.”

His voice was soft but there was something dark and deadly within it and it sent a chill down Clary’s spine, she knew Shadowhunter’s were dangerous, that Izzy shouldn’t be crossed and Jace capable of eviscerating something in a matter of moments but all of a sudden... How had she not realised until this moment, that out of all of them, Alec was the deadliest.

“I am..”

“My mother.” And said woman looked gobsmacked at being cut off. “But Jon is my son and I refuse to let you do anything that goes against his well being. If you can’t control yourself you can leave. This is my institute. Neither you nor Robert can order me around and I will not allow you to harm Jon the same way you did the rest of us.”

The red-head was in awe as she watched, and might of felt a bit of a crush developing, as she watched him take complete control of the situation. The juxtaposition between his tone and the baby in his arms making him seem even tougher, every part the protective father.

“Clary.” She almost jumped at being addressed, turning to Alec. “Can you take your brother please?”

The red-head nodded and gently took him from Alec’s arms, cradling him close and walking past Maryse and out the door, deciding to take Jon on a small walk around the grounds.

Back in the office Maryse looked at her son as if she’d never seen him before all the while he calmly went back to his desk, getting back to his paperwork as if nothing had transpired.

“Alec! What has gotten into you?” Maryse thought she was looking at a stranger, she’d never seen her son behave like this before. The man stood in front of her, looking her in the eye and she felt a shiver go through her. The room seemed to drop in temperature and the aura around Alec was blood curling.

“My entire life you made me feel like I was nothing. No matter what I did I was never enough, even though it was Izzy who got into trouble she was never punished but I got something wrong, something simple, I had double training and isolation plus a lecture on doing better even when I was giving it my all. When Jace came along, I was less than nothing because even though I was best in my studies I wasn’t the best in combat, even though I was better than people five years older. I was still a waste of space who wasn’t good enough.”

“That’s not ture!” Maryse snapped.

“Yes it is,” His tone was ice and she took a step back. “That is how you have always treated me and you know it. Whether you love me or not, and of that I’m not sure, you did more damage to me than anything else and it took Magnus to start fixing it. I refuse to let you do the same to my son so you do not get a say in his life, nor dictate what I do with him. I chose to take him in and Inquisitor Herondale agreed. You want to know your first grandchild, fix your attitude.”

Maryse looked as if she’d been slapped, looking at the other shadowhunter in shock before turning on her heels and walking away. No one saw her tears as she tried not to run, and it still hadn’t accrued to her that the child she had damaged the most, was the one she still hadn’t apologised to.

Alec felt drained, the weight of the conversation both making him light and heavier simultaneously.

He was done with it all, sick and tired and he just, just wanted quiet. Curled up with Magnus and a thick blanket on the sofa, Chairman Meow in his lap and Baby (Magnus’ cobra) using him a heating pad and forget about the rest of the world.

The door to his office opened gently and he didn’t need to look to see who it was, their hearts beating in sync as time passed slowly.

When he opened his eyes he just looked into miss-match blue and gold and silently the other moved, dropping into his lap, strong arms circling his shoulders.

He buried his face into his Parabatai’s neck and breathed him in, taking the comfort that was offered and smiling faintly at the waves of pride and love that washed through the bond. It helped sooth an ache in his soul as long fingers threaded through his hair, stroking his scalp.

Suddenly Alec took a deep breath and sat up straight, Jace taking it as it was meant, knowing his brother wasn’t going to wallow any longer and instead going back to work.

The blond dropped himself down onto the pile of pillows on the floor and fell asleep, snoring softly.

He didn’t wake until Jonathan was unceremoniously dumped on him by a laughing Clary.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Jonathan Morgerstan had become Jonathan Lightwood and Magnus had to say, he surprisingly loved it.

Alec had become even more wrapped up in his life and all but moved in, not that he hadn’t already, it was just more obvious with the baby toys, clothes and the toddler himself roaming the Lair.

Magnus was currently taking an inventory on his on his ingredients while said toddler was in the living room, Magnus watching him through the doorway.

It was amazing him how good of a baby Jon was. Mostly quiet, happy to entertain himself and the only fuss he made as a rule was when hungry or the nightmares came out to play. When he wanted to cuddle or be played with he waiting patiently. In fact the only child typical issue they had was the toddler’s curiosity.

Right now the little blond was gently petting Chairman Meow, small hands brushing the cats fur a little clumsily but both creatures seemed content for a while. Eventually Chairman became bored and walked off without any other interactions leaving the toddler sat there on his own. While most children would have tried to crawl after him or started to cry Jon merely pouted cutely for a few moment before looking around, his eyes setting determinedly on Baby.

Jon crawled across to the Cobra and pulled himself up to stand, using the sofa as leverage, showing his shadowhunter strength, and wasn’t it a surprise to find they had it even as babies; before using one hand to stroke the snake’s lightly iridescent scales, getting a pleased hiss before the toddler lost his balance and tipped backwards to land on his bottom.

His blues eyes went wide and he looked stunned, mouth hanging open slightly. Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. The sound seemed to snap Jon out of his shocked state to laugh himself before he gave a delighted sound and clapping as Baby slid off the sofa and gently coiled his way around the child, nuzzling into the toddler’s warmth.

All Magnus could hear was giggles and the occasional happy hiss as Baby was petted. Slowly the noise died down and when he looked again he had to coo. Jonathan was sound asleep on the floor, little hand opening and closing, face peaceful with Baby still coiled around him acting as both a pillow and blanket.

Magnus didn’t bother to move them, they were perfectly safe and happy where they were on the carpet so he merely continued to work through the quiet until something came up.

It was maybe half an hour later when a portal opened into the room and Catarina stepped through in hospital scrubs, Madzie and a backpack besides her.

Magnus cut his friend off before she could even talk.

“Yes I will happily watch Madzie while you work.”

Cat glared at him without heat while Madzie giggled before she fell silent, stepping back slightly and look uncomfortable, it broke his heart but he knew between Rouse and Valentine being a little shy was almost something they should be thankful for.

All of a sudden the blue warlock seemed to realise how different the Lair was and her eyes went wide as she spotted the little baby wrapped in the snake, a shocking sight in and of it’s self.

“So it was true, you have taken in the baby Morgerstan.” She spoke softly, voice disbelieving, the rumors had been running rampant across the Downworld but for a change few believed them, on one of the rare occasions it was true.

“He’s a Lightwood now and Alec is the one who took him in.” Magnus explained and made sure to meet his friends eye but she still didn’t believe him.

“For now, maybe. Okay Madzie, I’m going, I’ll see you tonight.” Catarina kiss the girls head before disappearing and Magnus crouched before the shy girl, thinking she looked more skittish than even his Alexander but he could work with that.

It was easy enough to get her set up, drawing at the table and he was cooking dinner by hand in the kitchen, waiting for his lover come home and he never in his long life imagined he’d be so domestic. He made sure to cook enough for if Jace joined them.

He was just plating up when a quiet shout caught his attention.

“Alec!” Madzie dropped from the table and ran straight to the shadowhunter who scooped her up instantly, spinning around and hugging the mini warlock to him.

Magnus felt the air leave his lungs as he watched them cuddled together. The two seemed to light up around each other, two alike souls finding solace with one another. He watched as Alexander ran a finger gently near the little ones mark, while she in turn traced his deflect rune.

Watching them talk, heads bent together, he was very glad they had found each other and understood why Madzie had ‘saved’ Alec. None of the Shadowhunters she had attacked had been dead just a little oxygen starved.

Jace appeared behind Alec, waving at the little warlock who waved back, more comfortable with the two than most others. But then again, with Jace’s childhood, that also made sense.

The blond made his way over to Magnus, dropping a kiss on his cheek as had become the norm, before helping to set the table as Alec made his way over, setting Madzie into her seat and taking his own.

It was quiet as they ate together, but the kind where everyone was to busy enjoying their food to eat, only disturbed when a certain little one woke, crawling out of Baby’s coils and over to his Daddy. Alec easily lifted him up and carried him away to be changed before they were back at the table, Jonathan eating mash potato and drinking his milk easily.

Chairman appeared and was fed little pieces of food like the spoiled child he was while Baby curled her way around Jace’s shoulders, also being fed scraps which managed to send Madzie into the occasional fit of giggles much to their amusement.

Magnus could honestly say he’d never been happier, a warlock surrounded by shadowhunters, oh how the world did love irony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more substance, less fluff in the next chapter, just so you know.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lair was quiet, not silent, it was never silent, magic humming softly and soothingly where it was woven into the walls and wards.

The four who lived there slept soundly. Magnus and Alec curled together sound asleep. Jace was sprawled out on his own bed in his room across the hall and the smaller blond was laying in his cot, a long, magical cobra wrapped around the bars of it.

Not one of them noticed as the wards were expertly manipulated, somebody with extensive knowledge of them opening a singular hole that allowed them to slip through and into the building.

It was Jace who stirred first, sensing them pass his doorway, soon followed by Alec as he felt his parabatai’s concern.

The invader moved silently with the aid of spells but to a Shadowhunter’s senses they were still there. They could feel the air shift, skin prickling with it as they stood, summoning their weapons with practised ease.

The warlock never even realised they were there, as it tried to open the wall that had formally been a door, the Lair acting to protect it’s occupants. Nor did it see Baby slide through the wall and rear up, the cobra’s mouth opening wide to reveal sharp, deadly fangs before a thick jet of flame roared through the air, setting the warlock alight.

Magnus woke with a start as the screaming began and ran to the hall to see the intruder aflame, and neither shadowhunter moving to put it out. As a matter of fact Alec had moved to check on his son while Jace was fussing over Baby, praising her for being such a good girl.

With a single wave of his hand the flames were gone and the other warlock bound in place, forced to remain upright.

They whimpered in pain but nobody paid him any attention, except Chairman who strutted past, almost absently digging his claws deeply into the man’s shin, making him cry out in pain and Magnus summoned him a little treat of sashimi. How could he not?

Alec walked back through the now returned door and glared at the perpetrator for a moment before he turned to the others.

“Jon’s still flat out. The little one hasn’t even noticed that something’s happening.” He smiled slightly, fondly, even though rage still burned in his eyes. “So Magnus, would you happen to know our guest?”

The way Alexander spoke seemed calm and collected but there was something dark in it. The shadows of it promised retribution and it sent shivers of lust and warning down Magnus’ spine.

“Indeed I do. Malik Condor, a specialist in breaking wards, though where he procured such talent with his lack of intelligence is anyone’s guess.” Magnus let his glamour drop and they watched as the whimpering warlock flinched, staring at the son of Asmodeus in pure fear.

“So the only question is what to do with him?” Jace mused, casually draping himself over his parabatai’s back with a smirk and Magnus was reminded that angels were not only pure, but vengeful. Pure bred warriors capable of killing and torturing as their eyes burned with malice. “After all, you not only broke into the home of the High Warlock of Brooklyn you also tried to kill a Shadowhunter, a child at that.”

Alec chuckled, deep and dark at Malik’s fear and it sent another one of those shivers down Magnus’ spine.

“Are we going to hand you over to the Clave? Let the Warlock Council decide your fate? Or better yet do we deal your punishment?”

“I say we leave him to Baby.” Jace grinned. “She can more than handle an idiot warlock who doesn’t know what’s good for him.” Baby made a pleased hiss in response, raising her head to give a snake eyed glare at the prisoner.

“No, not yet at least.” The elder shadowhunter contemplated. “We need _it_ to speak. Maybe a few burns from a Steele first?” The tone was casual and chilling and it was an almost harsh reminder that Alexander was trained for this. That he had been raised to ‘extract’ information from downworlder and shadowhunters alike. It was horrifying, and alluring in it’s own way. 

“Lorenzo told me about it!” The warlock bust out, his skin red and blister, even chard black in places as he continued to whimper. “He said that we had to figure out how to get rid of the Morgerstan baby before it grew up and started another war. That it’s to dangerous to let live.” 

“You truly are stupid.” Magnus spat, his magic beginning to dance around him in vivid, demonic red. “You let Lorenzo Rey manipulate you into doing exactly what he wanted, but he didn’t have the power or the guts to do.” 

The warlock whimpered and opened his mouth but a sudden swing of Alec’s fist knocked  him out cold. 

“Who is Lorenzo Rey?” The words fell from the blond lips and heavy hazel eyes fell onto him, asking the same question. 

“He is phoney, no taste, maniacal piece of shit. All he cares for is power and he will do anything to get it. He would also fit in well with most of the Clave in terms of prejudice.” Magnus growled, his magic only settling when Alec pulled him close and only then did it occur to him that both of the shadowhunters were dressed only in their briefs, and didn’t they look delicious, Alexander in particular. 

“Okay. Then we can send this one to the council and at the very least they’ll be on alert for Rey, as will we.” The taller soothed and Magnus nodded, snapping his fingers so he was dressed, also formally in his underwear he noticed and almost pouted, so many chances for teasing lost.

“I’ll take him to the Labyrinth and explain. I shouldn’t be more than an hour or so.” He pressed a kiss to his loves lips, humming happily as Alec leaned into it. He pulled back and levelled a mock glare at Jace who was snickering.

The blond played the innocent act and turned to fuss more over Baby.

Magnus turned  away  and used his magic to none to gently grab Malik and let it transport both them. 

When he returned  home he found his bed had been taken over. 

He suppressed a laugh seeing Jace  wrapped around Alec like a Ko a la, leaving only enough room for Jon on the elder’s chest. Chairman curled up and tucked into the side of his neck with Baby stealing warmth from the three humans. 

Stripping off he climbed under the covers and pressed against the blond shadowhunter’s back.  He may not get his shadowhunter but he was not one to miss out on a good snuggle when the opportunity presented it’s self. 


	6. Chapter 6

The news of the ‘attack’ had spread like wildfire through the downworld, and while there were a few who agreed with Malik’s way the vast majority were horrified that anyone could even think to attack a child.

It was a surprise to get a message from the Seelie Queen, inviting them to the court with a promise that anyone he brought with him would not be harmed and that they could leave freely. Alec had frowned at the message before he called Magnus and Clary, both of whom looked equally confused but agreed to come along.

It was a short walk to Central Park just after lunch, Clary carrying her little brother who twirled her hair between his fingers.

The day was bright and sunny, a few clouds stopping it from being overly bright and a light wind to keep the heat at a pleasant warmth. It was rare day and if they had the chance they would definitely be visiting the park for something other than ‘business’.

Entering into the Seelie realm was quiet and easy and somehow, which bewildered Clary, Alec seemed to know exactly where he was going.

“As part of the recent alliance the Seelie Queen granted Alexander the ability to always be able to find the court, but that didn’t mean he could leave if he ventured there.” Magnus explained. Clary nodded once, holding Jon a little tighter. Not one of them trusted this, if nothing else, the Queen was always to unpredictable.

Walking through the blooming forest they stepped into the court and there was the little girl, the form of the Seelie Queen, looking both innocent and calculating.

“Your Highness.” Alec spoke, voice firm and polite, but nothing more. “I received your Invitation. Would you care to mention what it was about?”

“I wished to meet Jonathan. You were quite ingenious to use a purification ritual upon him.” She waltzed forward, her eyes fixed on the child with curiosity and Alec suddenly realised why they were here. This, this was something she’d never seen before. In all the Millennium she’d been alive, something about this was completely new to her and that meant she had to see it. “Why did you do it?”

“Because he should have had a chance and he never did.” Alec stated simply. “I knew who Sebastian really was the moment I saw him, he had the same tell Jon did when we were kids. The ritual was the best option because if I’d been wrong it wouldn’t have done anything that wasn’t deserved or need and being right? Well, he finally got the chance he should have had that neither of his parents gave him.”

He knew if he looked Clary would be staring at the ground. She still hadn’t fully come to terms with what Jocelyn had truly been like.

The Seelie Queen’s form began to shimmer and rather than a young child there was a powerful woman. Her features were soft and delicate and the air around her danced in just the same way.

She walked forward and Alec noted she was only just shorter than Magnus. The Queen brought her small hands up to cup his face before she leaned inwards, pressing her lips to his.

Suddenly Alec could feel everything in the realm. Could feel the way the light danced, not from the sun, but from the energy that flowed through the air. Knew where every creature dwelt and understood why.

“You Alexander Lightwood are a rare breed and you will always be welcome with me and my kind and I hope to one day extend that to your son.”

And without another word she turned and walked away, disappearing into the forest and Alec looked on with a small bemused smile as Jon began to giggle behind him and Magnus turned towards Clary to explain what being a friend of the Seelie truly meant, as rare as it was.

The small family made their way out of the realm and Alec could honestly say he’d never felt so at home in Central Park as they rested there, enjoying the day and even Jon seemed more content than normal as he crawled across the grass to climb onto his Daddy’s chest, curling up and falling asleep.

Magnus grabbed his phone and snapped a photo instantly and Clary reaches for her sketch pad and pencils, sketching the napping father and son.

No one noticed the eyes that were fixed on them, the family to relaxed to pay attention to something so far away and innocuous. It was the first truly quiet day they’d had in so long and while it was inevitably interrupted by something, in this case one of Magnus’ clients, it was nothing like the constant chaos that had been continuing since Valentine had fallen.

They’d all been tracking down circle members, helping Shadowhunters and Downworlders recover from being held captive and adjusting the people who had been changed by the Mortal Cup to being a real part of their world, though there were very few of them.

Magnus leaned over and pressed a soft, delicate and loving kiss to his boyfriends lips before he pressed a kiss to Jon’s forehead and then Clary’s, making her beam. They truly had evolved into an odd little family in the past few weeks and Magnus just had time to watch Clary pack away her things before she lay down at Alec’s side, her head resting on his shoulder.

Of course he took another photo.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus woke to a soft crying and instantly knew who it was. Alec was crashed out beside him, he always slept like the dead after using to many Stamina runes.

Climbing out of bed and making his way next door his heart ached a little as he found what he suspected. Jon stood up in his crib, gripping the bars as tears streamed down his chubby cheeks. There was a look of fear on his face that no child should be able to project never mind know, all the while Baby tried to sooth the child.

Magnus scooped the little shadowhunter into his arms and it was almost instinctive as he began singing. It was an old song, a lullaby that his mother had once sung to him so long ago before his Warlock mark had shown through.

Speaking of, as Jon calmed down he looked up and his little mouth was open in a perfect o, his eyes wide and mesmerized as he rested a tiny hand against the warlock's cheek.

Magnus almost panicked before a warm body slid in behind him, strong arms wrapping around his waist and he leaned into Alexander on instinct.

“Looks like someone loves his Papa’s eyes as much as I do.” Alec’s voice was rough with sleep and it sent deep shivers down Magnus’ spine.

“Papa?” The warlock’s voice was quiet, almost disbelieving.

“Papa.” Alec confirmed, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriends temple, squeezing him gently. “And your voice is as beautiful as you are.” And he blushed drawing a rough chuckle from his lover. By Magic Alexander really would be the death of him.

They watched as Jon slowly fell back to sleep, eyes drifting shut all the while he tried to keep looking into his Papa’s eyes, but he soon lost the battle, head falling forward to bump against Magnus’ shoulder. Both of his parents had to hold in a laugh while he went limp.

Magnus pressed a kiss to his head and gently set the young shadowhunter into his cot before being drawn back into Alexander’s arms, being kissed deeply.

“I love you Magnus Bane and one of these days I will marry you.”

Magnus felt all the air leave his lungs as he choked up, tears forming and falling before he could stop them. He couldn’t get any words out as the steady fast declaration circled his mind, so answered in the only way he could.

He pressed their lips together, pouring everything into the kiss, hoping Alec would understand, from his smile, Magnus thinks he did.

The next morning was a quiet day. Alec had the day off and was sleeping in for once and Magnus was getting Jon his breakfast when Jace walked into the kitchen.

The warlock was taken by surprise when strong arms suddenly wrapped around him and he was hugged tight by the blond.

“Thank you for making him happy.” Magnus melted and wrapped his own arms around the shadowhunter, smiling into his shoulder.

“In eight centuries I have never been happier than being with Alexander.”

Jace just squeezed him a little tighter at that before they were interrupted by a bang. Turning they saw Jonathan, his arms outstretched, and the most puppyish look possible on his face, eyes wide and lip out in a pout.

Both adults chuckled and Jace walked over, scooping his fellow blond into his arms and making his way back to Magnus. The little one dropped the pout instantly, smiling and snuggling into the other Shadowhunter’s hold, giggling happily when his Papa started to press kisses all over his face.

Magnus pulled away with a laugh and went to collect breakfast, which Jon ate from Jace’s lap before Magnus portaled the elder shadowhunter to work, but only after Jon placed a big, smacking kiss on the others cheek.

The morning was mostly quiet and Magnus danced around the sitting room with Jon in his arms, the little one giggling away as bouncy Whitney Huston played through the Lair.

A portal spun into existence just as an underwear clad Alexander walked out of the bedroom, a soft smile adorning his lips. A little warlock stepped out with Catarina, looking as shy as ever, until she spotted Alec.

Calling his name she bolted over to him and he scooped her up in a practised motion to rest on his hip, a single finger skimming the edge of her gills, not touching, but close while her own finger traced the shadowhunters deflect rune.

Magnus laughed silently, seeing the look of shock on his favourite blue warlock as she stared at Madzie, seeing the girl light up in a way she rarely did, especially not around strangers, not even Magnus.

“Alexander.” The shadowhunter looked up and blushed instantly when he saw Catarina, shying away slightly.

“Don’t cover up on my account. I can certainly see why Magnus brags.” The currently dark skinned warlock smirked making the shadowhunter blush further and Madzie giggle at his reaction, she shrieked when he grabbed at her side, right where she was ticklish.

There was a sound from Jonathan, and he was in Magnus’ arms, reaching with one hand for his Daddy. Alec wandered close with Madzie still in his arms and leaned down to give his little one a kiss. Jon snuggled into his Papa after he’d gotten what he wanted.

Catarina stared at them for a moment, overwhelmed, but in a good way.

“So Catarina, what can we do for you?” Magnus spoke up, almost glowing with happiness and it took the female warlock a few moments to get her thoughts together.

“Me and Tessa were wondering if you wanted to go on a shopping trip. Have a Warlock’s day out.” She smiled but it dropped slightly when she saw Magnus’ expression. He was trying to hide it but she knew her friend to well, he wanted to go but at the same time he didn’t and she understood why as he held the baby in his arms closer. “But maybe we could add a few Shadowhunters, just this once.”

Her old friend still looked conflicted and she was about to back off.

“Come on Mags, this way we get spend the day with our favourite girl.” Alec squeezed Madzie who giggled happily. “And we both know we need to start taking Jon out more.”

She watched as the tension leached out of her best friends shoulders and he smiled softly at is lover for a moment before he nodded.

“I’ll get Jon dressed, you take care of yourself.” And the female warlock laughed as Magnus smacked his lover on the backside and walked off while the shadowhunter turned a furious red colour. Coming back to himself Alec dropped Madzie on the couch, right in Baby’s coils and walked away, and if Cat took a nice, long look at his ass as he went, well, no-one could hold that against her.

It wasn’t long before they emerged. Jon in a cute set of dungarees with a light blue shirt, Alec dressed in his normal all black attire and a change bag over his shoulder while Magnus still looked as glamorous as ever. The whole thing was incredibly domestic and Madzie skipped over to Alec and was promptly back in his arm just how she’d wanted to be.

The day was one of the best they’d had in a long time, for the female warlocks especially, though Madzie didn’t seem to care for shopping as much as she did her shadowhunter.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus hated having to attend warlock council meetings. It was a lot of self important people vying to prove who was better or more powerful. The more time went on the more he came to value shadowhunters. There were a good number that only cared about themselves but the vast majority, cared about each other and doing their duty.

It was amazing the number of times he’d seen shadowhunter take hits for each other, cover something up to keep their fellow warriors out of trouble, they were true soldiers in that regard.

Right now he wished to be in the middle of the institutes meetings instead. Well, really he’d rather be at home but at least at an institute meeting something got done.

“Enough!” The oily voice of Lorenzo Rey, magically enhanced of course. “I think we should speak of the real issue. One of our own, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, consorting with shadowhunters.” Oily was definitely the perfect word for the selfish, life destroying scumbag that was Lorenzo.

“I suggest you speak carefully about my family Lorenzo, or it may not end well for you.” The sparkly warlock narrowed his eyes, his magic coiled around him like a snake. Everyone within ten meters of him recoiled, and only a few in the room weren’t shaken by the power rolling off him in waves. It was raw and furious, dancing like hot embers or harsh sparks on their skin and Rey swallowed taking a step back.

“Regardless of your thoughts on shadowhunters Jonathan is my son and an innocent baby, with demons blood yes, but that shouldn’t bother us.” Magnus gave a smirk, cats eyes burning into the other warlock. “As for Alexander, not only has he made great strides in making things peaceful in the downworld, he is also a true friend of the Seelie.”

The room seemed to suck in a breath, freezing in place as the shock settled in. There hadn’t been a friend of the Seelie in over three hundred years. To be one, Alexander was second only to the Queen herself among the Seelie.

Magnus’ declaration put an end to the conversation and the ‘meeting’ continued.

When Magnus returned home he found Jace seated on the sofa and no other signs of life.

“Hey Mags.” The blond stood to greet him. “Alec’s at the institute, training with the teens and Jon is sleeping in Chairman’s bed with Baby and the top cat himself.”

Magnus chuckled and at this point in life wasn’t surprised when Jace pulled him into a hug, what did surprise him was the shadowhunter capturing his right hand and sliding it under the other’s shirt. He was about to make a comment as he felt the warm skin under his palm but gasped as he felt a stream of emotions rush beneath his skin.

He could feel annoyance and lethargy before a little confusion and finally a strong wave of love and he smiled to himself, tucking his head into Jace’s shoulder as he realised he was feeling Alexander through the bond. That the strange ebb and flow of energy was the bond it’s self, the link between them.

It wasn’t something he could describe, something this precious and… there were no words for it but as he felt the echo he suddenly understood them so much more. How they could so easily give up everything for each other without a thought.

He basked in that feeling of love, almost crying with it. He’d doubted how Alec could love him before, but honestly feeling it, he felt ashamed for that. And he felt the love he had for his parabatai as well. It was just as strong, and only slightly different, one the heart the other the soul.

Eventually Magnus pulled away, knowing Alexander would be having trouble focusing, but as he did he pulled Jace closer, hugging him tightly, not realising he really was crying.

“Thank you.” Thank you for showing me something so precious, so vulnerable and intimate, for letting me understand.

Jace seemed to understand as he hugged him back, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You mean so much to him, you deserve to know.” Jace smiled. “And you mean a lot to me as well, your my family, real family.”

The warlock smiled, he knew the Lightwoods claimed to be a family, but in reality they weren’t at all, to have Jace admit that, he knew it took a lot.

“Oh you lot are softies.” Magnus smiled and watched as the blond laughed, shrugging a shoulder.

Later that night when he was laid in bed with Alexander, listening to the quiet night when his lover took his hand, lowering it from his chest to that incredible parabatai rune.

He felt a wave of content, followed by confusion and then amusement and affection, the latter directed mostly at Magnus as love began threading through it all. That same ebb and flow he’d felt earlier and he let it ease him into sleep, a smile on his lips.

Alec smiled down at his boyfriend but he didn’t rest. His mind was in turmoil. There had been reports of Warlocks suddenly popping up, causing mischief with the patrols, but every single one of them was sure they were being tested.

From the reports it was the same warlocks, maybe a half-dozen of them.

Tomorrow morning Alec would tell Magnus about it, and for tonight, he hoped his little sting operation would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer than the others. It took a while for me to get it together.


	9. Chapter 9

The heavens had opened and were soaking them through as they crouched on the edge of the building, above the city lights.

“Do you ever feel like we’ve walked out of Underworld?” The blond boy asked, his features sharp, making him look decidedly noble.

“As if you’re that cool.” The girl shot back. Her features bore a striking resemblance to Alec, but she was even paler and her hair was dyed purple, pulled back into braids with silver rings and beads. She looked like something from Vikings or The 100.

Besides her must have been her brother. His own hair dark, blood red, braided on one side.

“Though we could kick the Deathdealers’ arses.” He grinned making the other’s laugh.

Thomas, Rowan and Rome returned their attention to the alley bellow, looking through the thick rain that was soaking them to the bone, even through their leather jackets.

It was several minutes before the patrol walked through.

Linda, Carmen and Jason. Linda was a petite brunette while Carmen looked as if she could kick you’re ass in a second, the dreadlocks helping with that while Jason looked like the perfect all American boy.

The shadowhunter’s on the ground continued on, sensing the portal behind them but not turning to greet the three warlocks behind them. They just walked, ready to react but trusting their friends high above them.

The three observers waited, watched as the warlocks gathered their magic, it swirling in their hands before they dropped silently.

The spells flew through the air but the targets dodged as the other shadowhunters grabbed the warlock’s wrists, pulling them sharply behind their backs and slapping the magic suppressing cuffs onto their wrists.

Their skin prickled with energy as a new portal emerged they dropped to the ground like their legs had been kicked away, white hot magic sizzling over their heads and the warlocks it hit screamed. Their skin seeming to peal away before their eyes, leaving muscle in it’s place.

Rowan and Rome pulled out their weapons, sai and daggers, throwing the with precision and dodging when only one hit it’s target, the other being thrown back at them.

Linda aimed her bow, arrow slicing through the air. The warlock letting out a scream as it embed in their shoulder and the remaining one fired another spell that melted the alleys brick work before they were hit in the head, dropping to the floor.

It was a successful sting but they now had three dead warlocks and three unconscious ones. It was going to be a long night.

Magnus was not happy at being woken at three in the morning and portalling to the Institute at the behest of a shadowhunter he didn’t know, Alexander however had a look of worry on his face as they stepped through.

The warlock was greeted by his fellow downworlders Raphael, Lucien and Meliorn.

Before long a young shadowhunter stepped into the room. Her hair was wet from the rain and she looked a lot like Alec, in fact, she could have been his daughter.

“Rowan, what’s going on?” Magnus shivered at his lover’s tone, the one that took control in a single breath and the shadowhunter fell into a parade rest.

“The last few weeks their have been several interruptions while on patrol from warlocks.” It was clear she was addressing the downworlders. “The interruptions have been minimal and almost childish. Having water dropped on us, attacked by flies, falling in slime.”

Magnus became more concerned than before, looking at Alec in something akin to betrayal. Why hadn’t he been told?

“Alec sent us in as a sting operation to find them. There were three in the beginning, and then three more appeared and threw spells at us. We dodged and the first three were hit. Their skin was melted off.” Rowan’s mouth quirked up at one side, eyes gleaming with malice. “None of them made it and their bodies are in the morgue, the others are in holding cells. Sir.”

The last word was tacked on, tongue in cheek as fell out of her stance, looking entirely casual.

“Oh, and Magnus. Alec didn’t tell you because he was hoping for us to mop it up tonight without incident. Either way he was going to tell you in the morning. This is a huge escalation from the last few weeks. My guess someone pissed their little ringleader off.”

The purple haired girl shrugged her shoulders, still in parade rest and Magnus sucked in a breath, knowing he’d been the one to piss them off.

“Lorenzo tried to have the council ‘deal’ with Alexander and Jonathan. He wasn’t happy when I informed everyone that Alexander was a true friend of the Seelie.” The warlock shifted.

“Good.” Rowan’s brother appeared in that moment. “Then the council won’t be surprised by this. And we managed to get them before they attack Alec and Jon. Isabella is demanding to be allowed into the morgue for autopsies.” He turned to Alec. “Linda and Carmen are keeping her out while Jason is contacting the Clave.”

“And Thomas?”

“Take out.”

Alec chuckled at that as did Luke while the other three looked confused. They all still had those moments where they forgot that at the end of the day Shadowhunters were fundamentally human.

“You’re all dismissed. I’ll deal with Izzy and inform the others. Good job guys.”

They smiled brightly at Alec and nodded at the downworlders before they walked away.

“So you never thought to tell us about this?” Raphael’s face was blank, eyes a little cold as he stared at the Shadowhunter.

“I thought about it, but it took over a week before we realised something was actually going on when the same warlocks appeared again and again. They were such innocuous events half of those ‘attacked’ didn’t even bother putting it in their report. I thought it was just someone playing around and we were hoping to settle it peacefully before it became an issue.”

Raphael nodded, conceding to that logic.

“Mags can you take the other’s down to holding, I’ll meet you there.”

The warlock nodded and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his lover’s lips before the four drifted away and Alec took a long moment to compose himself before he made his way to the morgue.

It was as silent as it’s occupants, but he could all but feel the fury rolling off his sister as he approached.

“Linda, Carmen. You’re both dismissed.” The girls nodded and disappeared while Izzy whirled around.

“Why aren’t they being reprimanded?” The female Lightwood all but snarled.

“Why are you trying to push for an unauthorised autopsy?” Came the bland reply. “By the Angel Izzy! You know that any autopsy has to be sanctioned! You know! Why are you doing this?” He knew, knew Izzy could be petty but this was a whole knew level and he almost didn’t recognise the woman looking back at him, at least, not as Izzy.

“I’m trying to do my Job!” She snapped, only to flinch back at the raw fury directed at her.

“No you weren’t. You were being deliberately insubordinate and you are one step away from Wrangle Island as it is with the way you’ve been antagonising people recently.” The elder stated and it was breaking his heart to do so but his sister seemed set on ripping the institute apart. He’d had multiple counts of complaints of the younger shadowhunter getting in the way. Constantly flirting with other shadowhunters and pushing her way into meetings and discussion.

“Tell me why Izzy.”

She stared at him defiantly.

“Fine. If you can’t give me a reason you’re being re-assigned.” He glared at her when she went to speak. “Don’t. I love you Izzy, I really do but I’m responsible for everyone in this institute. You leave tomorrow.”

The woman stormed off, not seeing her brother slump against the wall, face a mask of pain as he tried to get a hold on his emotions.

It’s where Jace found him a few minutes later.

The blond wrapped around him and sent as much love and support through the bond all the while feeling his parabatai rip himself apart. He knew that this was coming, but he also knew how much Alec had fought it but Izzy was becoming a problem and as much as he loved his sister, the girl he’d raised, he had a duty to every Shadowhunter within in their institute.

One thing that Alec had finally realised was that to much love was damaging as well, it meant that they were to sheltered and for all Izzy had been exposed to she was still wrapped in bubble and he didn’t know what to do.

“It’ll be okay Alec.”

If only he could believe that.


	10. Chapter 10

The cells were deathly quiet other than the odd groans of pain coming from their captives.

All four downworlders leaders stood there, looking them over.

“We have all three on file for minor incidents over the years.” Alec informed them. “But outright attacking shadowhunters is a new one.”

The three prisoners whimper and shuffled in place, looking at the Institute head with raw fear. All of them had heard about what had happened with Malik, and now they feared for themselves.

“Each one of you is going to Alicante, what happens between then and now depends on what you tell me.” The low growl in the shadowhunters voice made the warlocks recoil what little they could.

“It was Lorenzo.” And wasn’t that familiar. The one who had been shot wriggled.

“It was all his idea.” This was the one with the blade still stuck into his skin. “He came up with the idea, testing the shadowhunters weakness’ and pushing until one of them fought back. He thought he could use it to prove you weren’t as good as everyone said.”

Sharp sparks of magic almost burned against their skin as the High Warlock’s ire made it’s self known.

“So you choose to judge someone you do not know based on nothing but their blood. Such a wise decision especially when said person is in a relationship with a warlock and is blessed by the Seelie queen. Do you truly believe you and Lorenzo know better than her?”

Raphael’s cold tone made them shiver as he stepped forward, standing besides Alexander, and they made quiet the imposing site.

“Disgusting.” Meliorn spat, glaring at them malevolently, duty bound to defend Alec and glad to do so. “What else has Lorenzo planned?”

“He was going to use a spell to summon Asmodeus, said if he couldn’t deal with Lightwood than a greater demon certainly could.” The slightly concuss member of the trio spoke.

All members of the group looked at them with disgusted before Magnus transported them none to gently to the shadowhunter’s prison, much as he had with Camille.

“I need to speak with the council, deal with Rey once and for all.” Magnus knew his glamour had dropped as he fumed.

The small meeting was wrapped up easily and Alec stepped through the portal to the quiet Lair. His first movement was to check on Jon who had been wrapped in a detection spell with a thick shielding layer fuled by both magic and runes.

Alec reached in and pulled his son into his arms, the bubble dropping to allow him in. Hugging Jon close he swayed gently, relishing the peace and the quiet that surrounded them.

Walking into his bedroom he placed Jon in the centre of the sheets before stripping down to his briefs and crawling in, resting the little one on his chest and he was soon joined by Baby and Chairman and he gently fell to sleep, his son's breath soothing him into sleep, letting him rest peacefully as the Lair’s wards thrummed around him.

The night was quiet, only disturbed when an exhausted Magnus fell into bed, curling into him, an arm curled around their son.

Unsurprisingly Alec was the first to wake, tucking Jon into his Papa’s arms as he slipped away.

The morning was quiet, perfect to get lost in his ever turning thoughts. Izzy was his main concern now that Lorenzo was imprisoned, Magnus had made sure of that.

He remembered all those moments when they were little, when Izzy had gotten into trouble and merely run to Robert and then looked smug when she’d gotten away with whatever it was. How whenever he was blamed for her mistakes she would look upset and apologise but never admit to what she’d done, and it certainly didn’t stop her from doing it again.

More recently there were all the incidents with Meliorn, where she’d dangle the fact he couldn’t lie to needle information out of him, or to make the Seelie seem like the bad guy.

With Raphael, he let his head hit the table. Alec knew he’d royally screwed up there because the vampire was purely a victim in the whole scenario, well, at least 90%. And then to make it worse, Isabelle had used Raphael’s sister against him. Threatened the aged woman without remorse and betrayed the trust of someone who still genuinely cared for her.

Alec felt strong hands rested on his shoulders, his parabatai working out a few of the knots there with his thumbs before the darker shadowhunter leaned back, resting against his other half’s chest, giving a half smile as Jace’s arms wrapped around his shoulders.

For a moment he just enjoyed the quiet, let his mind rest and breathed.

He hated the discord that ran through their family. He and Jace were stronger than ever and he had no doubt over Jon and Magnus but… Robert had betrayed them all, Maryse was still carrying her pride and prejudice that scarred them all, while Izzy was falling further and further off the path and Angel only knew how Max was.

The parabatai remained in their place, hearts beating as one until the stillness was disturbed, Magnus making himself known for the day with a bleary Jon in his arms.

The warlock pressed a sweet kiss to his lover’s lips before placing one on Jace’s cheek. The haziness of the morning persisted all through breakfast and until they’d settled in the sitting room, Jace and Alec leaning into each other still.

“Mags.” The warlock hummed into reply to his lover’s voice. “Why was Lorenzo going to summon Asmodeus of all demons?”

It was a perfectly reasonable question, one didn’t just attempt to summon a greater demon for now reason.

“Asmodeus.” Magnus took a deep breath, steeling himself for their reaction. “Is my father.”

The two shadowhunters made noises of understanding and then made no further move to speak or ask questions and he felt the insane urge to laugh hysterically. One of his most closely guarded secrets, something that many would either kill him for or use him for power and his shadowhunter’s couldn’t give a damn. He may just love them a little more.


	11. Chapter 11

Clary was crawling on the floor of Alec’s office with Jon again, the red head often coming to play with him for a few hours when she wasn’t training.

Alec had completely pulled her from the rota and thrown her into training. He’d put her under the teens guidance and she’d kicked up a fuss to begin with at how ‘degrading and humiliating’ it was, her own words she’d admit, before each teen had easily and systematically kicked her ass, broken down everything she’d done wrong and proved without a doubt how little she really knew about being a Shadowhunter. In Linda’s words she was a Nephilim not a Shadowhunter, if she wants that to change she was going to have to learn.

It made her feel stupid for thinking just because she was born for this world that she was a part of it, that she could walk the same line as people who had trained for over a decade to be what they were, and it made her oddly angry at Jace and Izzy for almost encouraging her belief. Once she realised she’d walked up to Alec, in private, and hugged him tight apologising for being such a pain in his ass in the beginning and thanking him for keeping her safe. He’d just chuckled and pressed a kiss into her hair, the silent your welcome making her feel warm inside.

It was weird that Alec was only five years older than her but he felt like a father to her, as much as Luke, even more recently with the werewolf pulling away from her, or, maybe she was pulling away from him. Silently she made a vow to fix that, and her ever fracturing relationship with Simon.

Simon, another person Alec had picked up and put back together. He’d organised a sit down between Raphael and Simon and she wasn’t sure what had happened exactly but Simon had now settled into the DuMort the way he should have in the beginning, if Clary hadn’t screwed it up for him.

The red-head had realised that she didn’t like who she was. She was like her Mom, all the things that had made her mad at her Mom were the qualities she possessed, stubborn to the point of belligerent and self-righteous, regardless of the fact it may get someone hurt.

“Clary.” Her head snapped up to see Alec looking at her in concern.

“I’m fine, just thinking how lucky I am to have you to kick me back into line. I royally screwed up when I got here.”

“Language.”

She blushed at the light re-buff but listened as he continued.

“Yes you did, but you were also thrown into a world you knew nothing about and Jocelyn had done nothing to prepare you, if anything she hindered you by encouraging you’re old, I know best attitude.” Alec explained with a half smile. “You’re eighteen and you _are_ learning, getting better because you chose to. Just keep going you’ll get there. Listen to the teens, they’re more level headed than anyone else here.”

Clary laughed, Jon giggling in response.

“I’m learning that. They keep saying they got it from you.”

She giggled madly as the mighty head of the institute blushed like a school girl at the compliment and ducked his head, going back to his paperwork.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Clary felt herself tense as she saw Maryse stood in the doorway.

“Clary, take you’re brother for a walk.” Alec’s voice left no room for questioning and she scooped the platinum blond up without a word and slipped past the woman without a glance, worry for Alec settling in her stomach.

The head of the New York Institute straightened up, face stony and cold as he watched the woman, analysing every movement. He registered the changes in her, the way her thumb twitched against the side of her hand.

“Maryse, what can I do for you?” 

The woman almost shivered as she sat in the chair opposite her son,  she’d heard the recent rumours of how fearsome he could be but hadn’t believed them. She was once again wrong. 

“I, I wanted to apologise.” 

The only thing that registered on Alec’s face was shock but it quickly smoothed back into neutral.

“I was thinking these past weeks and the fact is, of all my children I have treated you the worst and yet, you’re the one I never thought I’d hurt and I was so stupid.” She took a rattling breath. “When I found out I was pregnant with you I’d never been happier. I didn’t care about anything else, you were my treasure, Mi Tesoro.” And she felt her heart break as Alexander almost flinched at the word. 

“When I saw how unstable Valentine was becoming, all I could think of was getting you out, of making sure you were okay. You were my whole world and when we were with the Clave all I could think of was making sure we were respected, stable, so you wouldn’t have to struggle.” She gave a bitter laugh. “And I turned around and rather than acting as a mother I used you as a support system.”

T he room felt cold. It was a harsh truth that Maryse was speaking, one that had piled up into bitterness and  repression, turning Alec into a perfect solider  and a shadow of a person. 

“You raised you’re siblings, all of them. You were both a father and a mother to them and all we did was hinder you along the way, you’re a better parent than I or Robert would ever be and I am so sorry.” Tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke and if she’d looked up, she’d have seen the look of disbelief on her son’s face. “I can’t fix this, I can’t make this better, all I can do is be thankful that I have such an amazing son and promise to try to do better.” 

She sniffed her throat closing up as she held back the sobs  and finally glanced up and saw the tears starting to make their way down her son’s cheeks. 

“I was wondering, if you would like Max here? Permanently.” Alec just nodded, not trusting his voice. “Okay. I know you don’t want to hear it but you are Mi Tesoro.” There was that almost flinch. “And I am so proud of you, for being you.” 

M aryse gave one shaky smile and left  and the moment the door closed Alec broke. 

All the pain, all the hurt and disappointment spilling out as he sobbed.

Jace gasped as he felt sharp pain  tear through the bond, followed by a deep ache that felt like he’d been calved out, all of it stemming from his parabatai and without a thought he ran. 

Reaching the office Alec w a s curled inwards, arms hugging his torso like he was shaking apart and fighting to hold himself together.  The sound would haunt him for years  to come  but for now all he could think of was his parabatai. 

Gently he pulled Alec’s arms from his torso and sat in the other’s lap,  almost wincing when his brother hugged him so tight he knew he’d bruise but he just held the brunette,  pouring as much love and support as  he could through the bond,  his own tears beginning to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

Max had always been a little outside his family in some ways. He had almost no connection with his parents, always being passed off to tutors when he was with them. Jace was great but always a little to flashy and didn’t really have the patience for him until recently while Izzy was, Izzy, she was just to much and to forceful with what she wanted, a lot like their Mom.

No the only person in his family who had ever truly been close to him was Alec, the only one who understood him and never once saw him as a burden, or as something to be moulded. Alec who would happily let him sit and read for hours on end and understood when something to do with combat didn’t quite gel, spending hours walking him through the same moves until they were natural rather than just assuming that he would get them.

Moving in with Magnus and Alec had been a little odd but it felt more like home than any institute ever had. The odd thrum in the air that encompassed his skin, but it was welcome and only odd in the sense he couldn’t describe it, though no one else in the Lair (why was it called that?) seemed bothered by it.

“Good morning little Lightwood.” Max walked into the kitchen to see Magnus pottering around making breakfast, surprisingly by hand, well, surprising to him, he assumed the warlock would use magic. The thought made him annoyed and a little angry at himself, that wasn’t fair and Alec had taught him better than that.

“Morning.” The young shadow hunter shuffled to a seat, not quite sure how to behave with the warlock, he wasn’t exactly nice last time he was here.

There was an almost tense silence that was only interrupted by Chairman Meow’s quiet mewl and Baby’s soft hiss as they sat there and Max realised that he need to suck it up, he knew he’d been in the wrong and worse of all, to him at least, he’d disappointed Alec.

“Magnus.” The warlock gave a little hum in reply. “I. I’m sorry for how I was last time I was here.”

Max shifted in a way that was so Alec Magnus had to bite his lip to stop from grinning, even through his slight shock at the abrupt subject.

“I. I was horrible, and stupid. I wanted to make Mom, Maryse proud and I hurt you, and I hurt Alec.” Max huffed a breath, closed his eyes and counted to regain his bearings. “I am sorry and thank you so much for making Alec happy and letting me stay here. Also your warlock mark is really pretty.”

Max flushed as he mumbled the last bit and then the light pink became deeper as Magnus laughed, sounding delighted.

“Oh light Lightwood, you really were raised by Alec, you might even be more adorable.”

Max’s head shot up as he made a noise of indignation, even as his blush got darker and the morning devolved into good natured bickering between the two.

When Alec joined them he was wearing a large grin as he saw the two of them getting along. It also helped that Jon was jetting across the floor, walking on his own as he all but ran to his Papa, crashing into the Warlock’s leg and only staying upright by gripping onto the man’s jeans, all of it being recorded on the eldest Shadowhunter’s phone.

Magnus laughed again, delight on his features as he scooped up his son, spinning him in a circle before peppering his face with kisses. The platinum blond giggled madly and wriggled in his Papa’s hold.

Max laughed himself before blinking rapidly as the little one was dropped into his lap.

“Dad?” He looked up with worried eyes but Alec just chuckled, kissing him on top of the head while Magnus smiled at them fondly.

It took a few moments but the twelve year old adapted to having the toddler, helping to feed him breakfast in between his own. Jace appeared soon enough, ruffling his hair, kiss on Jon on the forehead, Magnus on the cheek and squeezing Alec’s shoulder before joining them to eat.

Max smiled to himself, happy to be home.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

The night was dark but happy, the odd extended Lightwood-Bane family that contained four shadowhunter, a warlock and two vampires were gathered in the sitting room.

Jon was contentedly asleep in a pile of pillows, wrapped in Baby’s coils with Chairman stealing heat. Raphael had ended up in Alec’s lap, no one was quite sure how but there it was. Simon was curled over Jace’s legs, which made more sense, while Max and Magnus were sat pressed together, it was bonding time all round.

The warlock and vampires were currently helping the deprived shadowhunter’s to catch up on Disney movies and currently the original Beauty And The Beast, the live one would follow shortly after if they were all still awake.

Their little bubble was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door and Magnus went slightly wide eyed when he realised that he hadn’t felt anyone pass the wards.

While he panicked Alec had set Raphael to the side and made his way to the door, answering it and while Magnus couldn’t make out his lover’s words, the tone was that used to greet a friend.

The door clicked closed and Magnus heard nothing for a while, the vampires looking annoyed as they could no longer hear what was being said, Jace however didn’t look worried and neither did Max.

“You know who that was?” Magnus asked softly, slightly concerned.

“Rome.” Little Lightwood spoke. “She’s been Alec’s friend for years. If you want information, she’s the one you need to speak with. I think she gave him the purification ritual for the Silent Brothers.” Max made an adorable face and the warlock relaxed, a little.

The movie was paused and they waited in a slightly bated silence until the door clicked again, the shadowhunter returning and Magnus felt the tiniest pull on his wards as something left, something he’d never have noticed if he hadn’t been ‘looking’.

Alec just sat on the sofa and pulled Raphael back into his lap, the vampire melting into him. Looking at the man he loved Magnus could see no tension or stress, he was as relaxed and as care free as he had been before his friend had appeared.

The rest of the night was quiet and undisturbed all of them falling asleep except Alec who carried Raphael to another room where the sun wouldn’t strike him as he slept before covering everyone with blankets, making sure they’d suffer as little as possible for their sleep positions.

Smiling he curled into his boyfriend and fell joined them in slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

When Magnus woke he found himself with a small Shadowhunter curled up on his chest, Jon was still on the floor with Baby and Chairman while Jace and Simon were still curled together, the vampire’s head pillowed in the blonds lap.

The smell of coffee and the gentle sound of the coffee machine came from the kitchen and the warlock gently rolled Max off his chest and onto the sofa cushions and shuffled into the kitchen where he saw his lover cradling a mug, looking lost in thought.

“Alexander.”

Blinking the shadowhunter looked up and smiled as he saw Magnus, as if it were an ingrained response, but it was so full of love that he certainly didn’t mind.

“What’s wrong Angel?”

Alec shook his head before reaching out, linking their fingers together and pulling him close before melding their lips together. It was sweet and full of love, a deliration just because he could.

Softly Magnus pulled back, choking up a little at the look of love and wonder directed at him, ducking his head to rest in the crook of Alec’s neck, nuzzling there as strong arms held him like he were a precious treasure the archer never wanted to let go.

“I love you.” Alec’s voice was deep, rough, as it always was in a morning before he’d full woken.

Magnus looked up, his cat eyes shinning with emotion as he swallowed, a soft smile lighting his features.

“I love you too. Now what brought this on?” But he was most certainly not complaining.

Alec shook his head lightly and reached for the coffee pot, preparing it perfectly for the warlock and gestured for him to take a seat, the air was still light and calm around them and it was the kind of morning Magnus never realised he was missing until Alexander.

“Rome. She said something last night. ‘It’s the ones in this life that make it worth living’. Just got me thinking.” Alec smiled still, eyes a little distant but in a good way before he came back to the world, grinning for a moment at the silent questioning directed his way.

“Rome is a member of the Mortes family.” He gave a dark smirk at Magnus’ gasp.

The Mortes family was the darkest and deadliest shadowhunter family in existence, a myth to much of their own kind, and many downworlders. They were heard of in hushed whispers, never seen and the only evidence left behind was the trail of bodies in their wake.

“Yeah, they are as dangerous as they’re rumoured to be if not more. Perfectly honed weapons from the day they’re born and the best and worst part is that the Clave has no control over them.” Cat eyes widened. “Yeah, trust me, I know.”

Alec chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee, eyes shinning with glee.

“Anyway. One day I was at a Clave gathering, hiding from everyone when suddenly there was someone next to me. Rome was holding a bottle of absinthe in one hand and a load of chocolate in the other. We didn’t speak just sat there, enjoyed the quiet while everyone passed us by.”

Magnus smiled to himself, it was nice to know Alec had found someone like him.

“It kept happening, and slowly we started talking, and I started bringing the booze and snacks, we still alternate even now.”

Magnus looked at him in shock, making his lover chuckle.

“Yeah, I know, me drinking but that bottle lasts us about four hours and we need it.”

The warlock snorted cutely which made Alec fall a little more in love with him, and he was still wondering how that was possible.

“Slowly we started talking and we just clicked. In those few hours with her I never had to pretend. With her for those few hours I was just me, not ashamed, not lying about what I wanted and she didn’t have the weight of her family. They’re finely honed weapons from birth, not because they’re forced to be, but because that’s just who they are and it’s a lot of pressure.”

Alec paused, taking another drink of his coffee.

“They have to be aware constantly, never letting people see them, or know them. They are shadows, it’s how they survive because if the Clave knows them, they’d destroy them. Few people ever meet them, at least, not without being killed. Every move is calculated and controlled and only among their family can they relax. As far as Rome is concerned I’m family, and she’s mine.”

Magnus smiled and watched as his lover drifted again, memories of happy times. Alexander had so few people he could rely upon, it was nice to know there was someone else.

“What has she been doing during the war?”

“And why was she here?” Jace appeared, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ shoulders,

“Oh, during the war she was killing circle members, took out over a hundred alone.” He smirked at their shock, finding it mildly hilarious. “As bad as it was without Rome and the other Mortes’, It could have been far worse and the reason she was here.”

He blew out a breath, not looking quite so light any more.

“I asked her to look into Izzy.” Both the blond and the warlock tensed up. “I wanted to know if there was something affecting her behaviour or if she was just changing for the worst.”

“And?” Magnus could feel the other shadowhunter tense against his back, worried for his sister and trying not to hope there was an explanation.

“Robert’s been getting to her. Constantly calling her, needling her about her place in society and, in relation to me. Rome thinks it normally wouldn’t have affected her so much but one of the side affects of Yin Fen withdrawal is heightened emotions.” Alec explained while the other two fumed. “Hopefully, with a little luck she’ll be more like herself as her body re-adjusts. All we can do is wait.”

A soft silence settled over the room, all three lost in their thoughts.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone. The reason this took so long is because the main arc is over. The plan is to continue through fazes in Jon and Alec’s life but it’s going to take longer.**

Alec sat on the sofa in the Lair, currently styled in blue shades, one hand working through paperwork from the institute while the other was wrapped around Raphael’s shoulders. The vampire working on his own papers for the DuMort as he stole the shadowhunter’s warmth.

Magnus was at Pandemonium for his monthly check in and Jace was at the institute working and all else was quiet, sleeping the night away and letting the two work in peace. They were both beings that enjoyed solitude, when a shuffling noise reached them.

Jon, a lovely little two year old toddler shuffled forward, eyes red and tears running down his cheeks and his teddy held tight against his chest. He climbed onto the sofa and up into his Daddy’s lap, half snuggling against his vampiric brother.

In many ways Jon was like his Dad. Quiet and preferred to deal with things silently but unlike Alec he knew that he was always welcome to seek help.

It made Alec sad to remember that this was the age where that had changed for him, when Maryse had turned cold almost the moment Izzy had been born. Shaking it away he shifted a little more to accommodate his son and started to sing.

The little one settled easily, falling asleep and it was Raphael who moved the little one back to bed, just in time for Magnus to step through a portal and collapse onto the sofa, turning to seek Alec’s lips by instinct. The warlock gave a little hum before he clicked his fingers, face free of make up and hair absent of product, making him look softer and younger while Alec looked at him with so much love and wonder, kissing his boyfriend softly once more.

The last year or so had changed a lot.

New York had become a haven for Downworlders seeking peace and equality.

The DuMort Clan had almost doubled in size. There were another two Packs running in the city and the Seelie were more present than ever.

The Clave had stopped breathing down his neck, as much, thanks to pressures from the new Consul Imogen Herondale, and the Inquisitor, Maryse.

The woman had been true to her word. Rather than trying to repair their relationship, one Alec knew was to fractured and damaged to do so, she’d become his greatest ally in the clave and had help with the push for change that was slowly spreading.

Izzy was not as simple to resolve, mostly because as she so often did, Izzy had run from her problems and rather than returning to New York had made her way to Milan. Alec had kept tabs on her and reached out but she rarely replied, but as time went on things got a little better. He was 90% sure it wasn’t him she didn’t want to face, it was the rest of the Institute and Downworld.

Clary had fully settled into the roll of a Shadowhunter without losing herself, she was still fierce and compassionate but had learned that she needed to think more. The to make the best decision she needed to think it through and see it from all sides first.

She’d also realised that being a Shadowhunter didn’t mean giving up her life and had gone back to college, studying art of course with the full support of the Lightwood-Bane clan.

Jace was of course still going with flow and supporting his parabatai, while in a relationship with Raphael. It had surprised all but Magnus and Alec, even the shadowhunter and vampire had been surprised much to their amusement (and Max’s).

Jace though had always need someone calm and gravitated towards them as much as chaos. The vampire however needed that spark of life and laughter around him. Those needs had turned into a companionship that had settled into love that was fully supported by most of the people around them and Alec was thankful there was someone else around to rein in Jace’s reckless tendencies, Magnus thought the same of Raphael’s self-deprecating ones.

The only problem was the question of mortality.

It was a constant that hung over their heads but mostly haunted them late at night, when everything was still and quiet. It was all to often that the parabatai found themselves unable to sleep and drifted together and started to rifle through books in dead languages that they could understand purely through the grace of the angels.

Alec shook away those thoughts before Magnus could catch on to them before letting out a huff as Raphael suddenly dropped into their laps, smirking at them both. He changed his tune when the shadowhunter grabbed at his sides making him curse in Spanish, writhing to get away but Alec refused to let go. The youngest closed his arms are the Latino as Magnus went in for the attack.

It was times like this that sadden Alec, because he knew how he could loose this, but it made him firm in his decision. He never wanted to loose this and he could feel a thrum of agreement through the bond and he hid his smile in that vampires neck, meeting Magnus’ glittering cats eyes, warmth bubbling in his chest. 


End file.
